Ryze/Trivia
General * Ryze used to be playable in the Summoner's Rift Battle Training tutorial, together with and . * Ryze was the first champion to have 9 skins. ** He was also the first to have 2 Harrowing ones ( in 2010, in 2012). *** The other champion is Katarina ( and ). has 2 Harrowing skins but his skin did not come in Harrowing event. * His giant scroll can be seen behind an overturned chair in the trailer for the game's Mac version. ** While the scroll is supposedly indestructible rips it apart it in 'A Twist of Fate'. *** Yet later on the scroll is whole again but whether it is capable of self-repairing is uncertain. * Ryze was deemed as having next to no counterplay in Ultra Rapid Fire (2014 edition) and was disabled in non-custom games. * His name comes from Riot Games's CEO Brandon 'Ryze' Beck's alias. Development ; * Ryze is voiced by , who also voices Pre-rework , , and . * During development he was called Rhyze. ; * Ryze is voiced by Sean Schemmel. * Since release, Ryze has gone through four reworks. Lore * Ryze is between 1050 - 1100 years old, born at some point before the Ruination of the . Quotes * Ryze and share the quote * Ryze and share the quote Skins ; * In his splash art, is seen using to escape with a Yellow World Rune from a servant of the Watchers. ; * As one of the four Collector's Edition skins, he was only be obtainable through digital or retail Collector's Edition packs.Guide to Legacy and Limited Skins ** He himself was obtainable through pre-ordering the Retail Collector's Edition pack. ** The others are: *** (Pre-ordered Digital Collector's Pack) *** (Digital Collector's Pack) *** (Retail Collector's Edition) * He was named 'Human Ryze' prior to Ryze's Visual and Gameplay Update in 2016. ** This is the first skin to be fully renamed, the second being . * Pre-fall Shurima can be seen in the background. ** Shows Ryze when we was still an apprentice of Tyrus of Helia. ; * He references and his posters. ** This is also the first splash artwork to not show the actual champion. ** blade can be seen shoved in the wall where the poster is placed. ** A drawing of cards can be seen on the top left side of the poster. * When using , a red-tailed hawk screeches (just like when dances), parodying real-life dubbing for the bald eagle's smoother, higher-pitched cheeps & tweets. ; * A creature resembling can be seen in the background. * He might be referencing . ; *** Pictures of all the Academy skins (except ) can be seen in the background. * He features in the game client's Tutorial menu. ; * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2010 along with: ** ** ** ** ** ; * He is only available to those who win official competition matches. ** He used to be called 'Champion Ryze' and later 'Trophy Ryze'. ; * He is fighting Noxian soldiers. ** His magic attack on the soldier might be referencing from using . * He was inspired by the from . * The name might be a reference to the series. ; * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2012 along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He casts by firing his cannon. * The features several other champions that share the pirate theme. From left to right, these champions are: , , , and . ; * He was released along with: ** ** ** * He references a traditional . ** He references Elminster Aumar from . *** He has a strapped to his belt, tugged inside his giant scroll, is holding the in his hand, and wrapped around his giant scroll is an equally giant staff crowned by what appears to be the . He is also wearing . * Rejected names for this skin include 'Ryze the Azure Conjurer', 'Ryze the Ageless Conjurer' and 'Wizard Ryze'./DEV: ON NAMING SKINS ; * He was released in celebration of SKT T1 winning the Season 5 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He represents Faker and is the second World Championship victory skin for him. ** It was preceded by . *** It was succeeded by . * His animation references some aspects of Faker. ** The tumble roll he performs at the end references the same tumble Faker performed upon his introduction at the Season 5 World Championship Grand Finals. ** The laptop held by Ryze shows an image of broccoli on the screen during his . This references a fan that stated that Faker's hair resembles broccoli. Faker responded by saying that he would eat a head of broccoli if SKT T1 won the Season 5 Championship Grand Finals. He would follow through with this promise by eating a piece of broccoli on stage immediately after SKT T1's victory. * His scroll is replaced with the Summoner's Cup. ; * He was released in celebration of the Season 9 World Championship. * The skin references the Summoners. ; Relations * Kegan Rodhe was previously apprentice, before he got corrupted by a World Rune and became . The new entity known as Brand hunts down further World Runes and is constantly in odds with Ryze who is trying to protect them. * met countless people, creatures and champions during his lifetime, such as: , , , and Ryze and the Watchers ** Concepts for Call of Power suggest that at some point, was going to meet a young girl that resembles sister, Daisy.Art by Seung 'kse' Eun Kim Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Harrowing Category:2012 Harrowing